


we all have so many faces

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [17]
Category: Takarazuka Revue Musicals, The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, based on the 2017 cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: Mercier and Coupeau see many sides to Chauvelin as he chases the Scarlet Pimpernel.
Series: guess-the-author fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	we all have so many faces

Mercier glanced into the study of the rented London house that served as the Pimpernel investigation's headquarters in England. Special Agent Chauvelin was analyzing a heap of the stupid poems the Pimpernel kept leaving about to see if he could find a cipher. As Mercier watched, he balled up a page full of letters and numbers.

"Ow," Mercier said as it hit him in the face.

Chauvelin glanced into the hall. "What are you doing there."

"Um." Mercier wasn't at all sure himself. Despite being half a head shorter than Mercier, Chauvelin could be terrifying, and Mercier and Coupeau usually avoided him when he wasn't demanding their assistance. But he had been looking so exhausted lately. "...Tea?" he finally stammered. "We made tea..."

One eyebrow went up. "I'm not interested in bourgeois English beverages."

"...Fair," Mercier said, but Chauvelin had already gone back to ignoring him.

Mercier looked back into the office an hour later, after he and Coupeau finished the tea in the kitchen. Chauvelin was now tracing distances on a map of the French and English coast.

The next time he peeked in the office, to see if Chauvelin wanted any supper, their commander was asleep at the desk.

"Don't you think he's been working too hard?" Coupeau said from behind him.

Mercier shrugged. "As long as it means he shouts at us less." Chauvelin looked so much less angry when he was asleep. Mercier tried not to think about what a pain he was going to be once he woke up again. "Let's get ready for the ball tomorrow while we have some peace," he said, taking Chauvelin's coat off the back of his chair and putting it over him.

Coupeau looked at the black masquerade masks he was holding. "Do you think he has glue in that desk?"

* * *

Chauvelin yawned and stretched, then blinked as his hand hit something on the desk. A black masquerade mask lay on top of his maps, ornamented with black and grey feathers and a neatly arranged fall of jet beads.

Well. At least that wretched idiot Blakeney would have fewer things to mock him over now.

"Mercier! Coupeau! Where are those idiots... We have counter-espionage to get ready for! Where are you hiding!"


End file.
